hello_projectfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yajima Maimi
|birthplace = |active = 2002-actualidad |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2002-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |acts = ℃-ute, Hello! Project Kids, ZYX, High-King, DIY♡, Cat's♥Eye 7, Mellowquad, H.P. All Stars, Mobekimasu, Hello! Project Station Dance Club|blog = Blog Gree Oficial |color1 = c-ute |name = Yajima Maimi |jpname = |image = |caption = Yajima Maimi promocionando "Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~" |nickname = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 165cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, cantante, actriz, modelo |label = zetima Up-Front Works |group = ℃-ute |generation = 1ª Generation |mcolor = (2009-actualidad) (2006-2009) |sig = YajimaMaimiautograph444.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Autógrafo de Yajima Maimi}} Yajima Maimi (矢島舞美) es una cantante japonesa de Hello! Project. Ella es la actual líder de ºC-ute y Hello! Project. Ella fue miembro también de DIY♡, unit de SATOYAMA movement y de Mellowquad, unit de SATOUMI movement. Biografía ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Yajima Maimi nació el 7 de febrero de 1992, en Saitama, Japón. 2002 Yajima Maimi entró en Hello! Project el 30 de junio como una de las quince chicas escogidas de las audiciones de Hello! Project Kids, después de cantar "♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡" de Matsuura Aya. Ella debutó el mismo año en la película Koinu Dan no Monogatari, teniendo uno de los principales papeles de la película como antagonista. 2003 En 2003, Yajima se volvió miembro de la unit ZYX, que sacó dos singles antes de que se volviera inactivo. 2004 En 2004, Berryz Koubou se formó con la idea de que los miembros rotaran en cada single. Yajima no fue de las escogidas originales y más tarde la idea de miembros rotatorios se canceló. 2005 En 2005, los siete miembros de Hello! Project Kids que quedaban formaron ºC-ute. Umeda Erika, por ser la mayor, fue escogida como líder, pero ella no creía ser capaz de llevar la responsabilidad de ser líder, así que pasó a la segunda mayor, que era Maimi. 2006-2007 ºC-ute no hizo su debut oficial hasta finales de 2006, con su primer single oficial lanzadó en febrero de 2007, A parte de liderar ºC-ute, Yajima se volvió sub-líder de Little Gatas, el equipo de fútbol sala de Hello! Project Kids. 2008 Yajima co-presentó programa de radio semanal, Cutie Party. ''Ella tomó ese papel cuando Murakami Megumi dejó el grupo. Yajima también colaboró con Abe Natsumi con la salida del single 16sai no Koi Nante el 16 de enero. Yajima fue seleccionada para formar parte de una nueva unit, High-King. 2009 El 11 de marzo, Kojina (presidente de Mirai CO) reveló en su blog que Yajima y Fukuda Kanon participarían en la película ''Fuyu no Kaidan. ''La película salió en los teatros el 23 de mayo. Yajima fue la protagonista de la película, y tuvo el papel de ''exterminar espíritus/fantasmas malvados. Ella también protagonizó una obra llamada Shin Gumi 10nen 7gatsu Kouen Ran. 2010 Del 13 al 22 de octubre, Maimi fue protagonista de Akuma no Tsubuyaki con otros miembros de ºC-ute. 2011 En enero, fue anunciado que Yajima participaría en una película llamada Black Angels. El 7 de agosto, se anunció que Yajima participaría en una película llamada Zomvideo. ''La película salió en 2012. 2012 Del 15 al 17 mayo, Yajima protagonizó una nueva obra llamada ''Theatre in the Round. El 20 de julio, se anunció que Yajima sería uno de los miembros escogidos para formar DIY♡, una unit del SATOYAMA movement. La unit sacó un single indie (junto a GREEN FIELDS) titulado Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ / Boys be ambitious!, salió el 7 de noviembre. El 25 de julio, se anunció que Yajima actuaría en una obra llamada CAT'S♥EYE, ''basada en el manga. Ella también fue miembro del grupo Cat's♥Eye 7 para promocionar el musical. Del 21 de noviembre al 2 de diciembre, Yajima y Tokunaga Chinami participaron en una obra llamada ''Sugar Spot. 2013 El 23 de febrero, Yajima y Tsugunaga Momoko estuvieron en el concierto de graduación de Mano Erina. El 2 de marzo, en el Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA, Yajima fue anunciada como miembro de la nueva unit de SATOUMI movement, Mellowquad. 2014 Entre el 5 y 7 de febrero, Yajima, Nakajima Saki y Hagiwara Mai celebraron su cumpleaños. El evento especial fue llamado Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, & Hagiwara Mai 2014 Birthday Event, el evento tuvo seis actuaciones en Saitama, Osaka y Tokio. El 12 de febrero, se anunció que Maimi aparecería en el drama de TV Tokyo "Urero mi Taiken Shoujo", temporada 3, protagonizada por Hayami Akari, el 21 de febrero. El 8 de octubre, se confirmó en una entrevista con Michishige Sayumi que la siguiente líder de Hello! Project sería Maimi después de su graduación el 26 de noviembre. Esto hizo a Yajima la primera líder de Hello! Project que no es miembro de Morning Musume. 2015 El 1 de enero, se anunció que Yajima fue escogida como modelo para el libro digital de H!P El 5, 6 y 8 de febrero, Yajima, Nakajima Saki y Hagiwara Mai celebraron sus cumpleaños en un evento especial llamado ℃-ute Yajima Maimi・Nakajima Saki・Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2015. ''El evento tuvo cuatro actuaciones en Tokio. El 12 de noviembre, se anunció que Maimi protagonizaría un MV de la banda taiwanesa MAGIC POWER para su single "I Still Love You (Japanese Ver.)". 2016 El 7 de febrero, Yajima y Hagiwara Mai celebraron sus cumpleaños en un evento especial llamado℃-ute Yajima Maimi & Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2016. El evento tuvo tres actuaciones en Tokio. El 20 de agosto, se anunció que ℃-ute se disolverá en junio de 2017 en el Saitama Super Arena."℃-uteに関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-20."Announcement concerning ℃-ute." UP-FRONT LINK. 2016-08-20. Yajima, planea ser actriz después de la graduación.https://twitter.com/dmny1009/status/766659914630467584 Vida Personal Familia= Yajima tiene dos hermanos mayores. Ella es también prima del miembro de ANGERME, Takeuchi Akari. Ella tiene cuatro perros llamados Rookie, Cologne, Aroma, y Toilette. |-|Educación= Cuando Yajima entró en Hello! Project Kids, ella era una estudiante de quinto de primaria. Ella se graduó del instituto en marzo de 2011. |-|Amistades= La siguiente lista trata sobre las notables amistades de Yajima Maimi: *'Suzuki Airi:' Yajima es buena amiga de Suzuki Airi y son muy cercanas. *'Nakajima Saki:' Ella es buena amiga de Nakajima Saki. *'Okai Chisato:' Ella es buena amiga de Okai Chisato. *'Hagiwara Mai:' Ella es buena amiga de Hagiwara Mai. *'Shimizu Saki:' Ella es buena amiga del ex-miembro de Berryz Koubou, Shimizu Saki. *'Tokunaga Chinami:' Ella es buena amiga de la ex-miembro Berryz Koubou, Tokunaga Chinami. *'Miyazaki Yuka:' Se lleva bien con el miembro de Juice=Juice, Miyazaki Yuka. |-|Significado del Nombre= "Maimi", significa baile precioso (舞美; maimi). Es un nombre y apellido femenino japonés. |-|Apodos= Lista de apodos de Yajima Maimi: *'Maimiii''' (まいみぃ～): Apodo oficial, dado desde que entró en ℃-ute. Usado por miembros y fans. *'Yaji' (やじ): Segundo apodo oficial, dado desde que entró en ℃-ute. Usado por miembros y fans. Perfil Stats= *'Nombre': Yajima Maimi (矢島舞美) *'Fecha de nacimiento': *'Origen': Saitama, Japón *'Apodos': Maimiii (まいみぃ～), Yaji (やじ), Maimi (まいみ), Miitan (みぃたん), Yajisan (やじさん), Yassui *'Tipo de sangre': O *'Altura': 165 cm *'Signo del Zodiaco Occidental:' Aquarius *'Signo del Zodiaco Oriental:' Monkey *'Canción de la Audición': ♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ *'Hello! Project Estatus:' **2002-06-30: Miembro **2005-06-11: Miembro de ℃-ute (Líder) *'Años en ℃-ute:' 10 años *'Kaomoji Oficial:' 从*・ゥ・) *'Color en ℃-ute:' **'Rosa' (2006-2009) **'Rojo' (2009-Actualidad) *'Color en DIY♡:' Rojo *'Color en Cat's♥Eye 7:' Azul Claro *'Grupos en Hello! Project': **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **ZYX (2003) **℃-ute (2005–) **High-King (2008) **Bello! (2009) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **BeriKyuu (2011-2015) **DIY♡ (2012-2016) **Cat's♥Eye 7 (2012) **Mellowquad (2013-2016) **Hello! Project Station Dance Club (2013-) *'Shuffle Groups': **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Otros': **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Mix Gatas (2006–2007) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2015) |-|Q&A= *'Punto Fuerte': Siempre poner esfuerzo *'Punto Débil:' Ser tímida *'Hábito:' Guardar la comida que le gusta hasta el último momento. *'Habilidad Especial:' Barra horizontal, hula hoop, monociclo. *'Hobbies:' Escribir cartas a sus amigos. *'Color Favorito:' Blanco, verde, amarillo, rosa, azul claro, amarillo-verde *'Flor Favorita:' Hibiscos, cosmos, convalaria *'Cosas que no te gustan:' Pincharse y cualquier cosa que duela *'Miedo de: '''Serpientes, bichos, monstruos. *'Asignatura Favorita:' Educación física *'Película Favorita:' Home Alone (las tres) *'Libro Favorito:' ''Fuuchan no Harmonica *'Palabra Favorita:' "Zenryoku toukyuu!!" *'Estación Favorita:' Primavera *'Comida Favorita:' Huevos de codorniz, umeboshi, frutas, cerezas, carne *'Comida que menos te gusta:' Pescado, hígado, jengibre, wasabi, erizo de mar *'Animal Favorito:' Perros (son demasiado adorables) *'Canción Favorita de Hello! Project:' I WISH *'Canción Favorita en el pasado:' "Dango 3 Kyoudai" de Hayami Kentarou y Shigemori Ayumi (con Hidamari Kids y Dango Chorus). *'Punto de Encanto: '''Pelo lacio Discografía ''Mira también: Lista:Discografía de Yajima Maimi Singles *2008.01.16 16sai no Koi Nante (con Abe Natsumi) Singles Digitales *2010.12.10 Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru *2011.03.02 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ *2011.03.30 Kousui Solos *2007.04.18 Natsu DOKI Lipstick *2009.01.28 Seishun Song *2010.02.24 Lonely girl's night *2012.04.18 Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku *2013.02.06 Ame Solo DVDs/Blu-rays - Yajima Maimi]] *2009.04.29 17's *2010.06.23 Fix no E *2011.03.27 Kaifuu (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2011.08.30 a foggy doll (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2011.09.30 a rainy day (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2011.11.12 Imagine classic (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2012.12.19 Chelsie *2013.06.06 My Museum Special DVD *2013.12.16 Smiling sky (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2014.04.09 Blue Wind *2014.12.23 Ways (“e-Hello!” Blu-ray) *2015.10.21 Flowing *2016.09.28 TBA Otros DVDs *2012.08.08 Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Concierto Acústico en Yokohama BLITZ *2014.06.26 Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, & Hagiwara Mai 2014 Birthday Event *2015.04.27 Yajima Maimi・Nakajima Saki・Hagiwara Mai 2015 Birthday Event *2015.04.27 Yajima Maimi・Nakajima Saki・Hagiwara Mai 2015 Birthday Event ~Solo Events Hen~ *2015.06.xx Hello! Project Station Archives Vol.1 Shimizu Saki × Yajima Maimi Talk 2002-2008 *2015.06.xx Hello! Project Station Archives Vol.2 Shimizu Saki × Yajima Maimi Talk 2009-2015 *2016.xx.xx ℃-ute Yajima Maimi・Nakajima Saki・Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2016 *2016.xx.xx ℃-ute Yajima Maimi & Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2016 Publicaciones :Mira también:Lista:Publicaciones de Yajima Maimi Solo Photobooks #2007.04.27 Maimi ( 舞美 ) #2008.01.27 Sou Sola ( 爽・空 ) #2009.04.24 17 #2010.06.05 Yajima Maimi Shashinkan 2008-2010 (矢島舞美写真館 2008-2010) (Compilation PB) #2011.11.27 Tabioto (タビオト) #2012.11.27 Hatachi (ハタチ) #2013.05.27 My Museum (マイミュージアム) #2013.10.15 Glass to Mizu (ガラスと水) #2014.03.27 PURE EYES #2015.04.27 Yajimap Sweets Sugyou no Tabi #2015.08.21 Nobody knows23 #2016.08.27 Hitori no Kisetsu Otros Libros #2015.04.27 Yajimap Sweets Shugyou no Tabi Eventos Primer Evento= El evento tuvo lugar en junio de 2008 Actuaciones *♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ (♡桃色片想い♡) de Matsuura Aya *Watashi no Koibito na no ni (私の恋人なのに) de Abe Natsumi y Yajima Maimi *Iki wo Kasanemashou (息を重ねましょう) de Abe Natsumi |-|Segundo Evento= El evento tuvo lugar en septiembre de 2008 Setlist *Time﻿ Capsule (タイムカプセル) de ℃-ute |-|Tercer Evento= El evento tuvo lugar en abril de 2009 Setlist *Omoi Afurete (想いあふれて) de Matsuura Aya *Big dreams de ℃-ute |-|Cuarto Evento= El evento tuvo lugar el 10 de noviembre de 2009 Setlist *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou! ( ＥＶＥＲＹＤＡＹ絶好調!) de ℃-ute *Image Color (イメージカラー) de Yajima Maimi y Suzuki Airi *Watashi no Koibito na no ni (私の恋人なのに) de Abe Natsumi y Yajima Maimi *Watarasebashi (渡良瀬橋) de Matsuura Aya *Natsu DOKI Lipstick (夏ＤＯＫＩリップスティック) de Yajima Maimi |-|Quinto Evento= El evento tuvo lugar en abril de 2010 Setlist *Kioku no Meiro by High King *16sai no Koi Nante de Abe Natsumi y Yajima Maimi Trabajos Películas *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) *2009 Fuyu no Kaidan ~Boku to Watashi to Obaachan no Monogatari~ (冬の怪談 ~ぼくとワタシとおばあちゃんの物語~) *2011 Black Angels (ブラック・エンジェルズ) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (como Hamura Reiko) *2012 Zomvideo (ゾンビデ) *2012 Black Angels 2 (ブラック・エンジェルズ2) *2012 Black Angels 3 (ブラック・エンジェルズ3) Programas de Televisión * 2002-2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) * 2007-2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) * 2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) * 2008-2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) * 2009 Bijou Houdan (美女放談) (2 episodes) * 2010- Piramekiino G (ピラメキーノG) (en la sección "Zakkuri Senshi Piramekid") * 2010-2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) * 2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) * 2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) * 2012 U! Style (遊!Style) * 2014- The Girls Live * 2014- °C-ute no Challenge TV (℃-uteのチャレンジTV) Dramas * 2011 Mannequin Girls (マネキン・ガールズ) * 2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) * 2014 Urero mi Taiken Shoujo (ウレロ☆未体験少女) * 2014 Naze Toudouin Seiya 16-sai wa Kanojo ga Dekinai no ka? (episodio 3) Teatro *2007 Neruko wa ℃-ute *2008 Keitai Shosetsuka *2009 Atarumo Hakke!? *2009 Romantic ni Yoroshiku (ロマンチックにヨロシク) *2010 Ran (らん) *2010 Akuma no Tsubuyaki *2011 Ran-2011 New Version!!- (らん―2011 New version!!―) *2011 Real Etude Minna no Ie (リアルエチュード　みんなの家) *2011 Sengoku Jieitai *2012 Theater in The Round (青山円形劇場) *2012 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) *2012 Sugar Spot (シュガースポット) *2013 Sakura no Hanataba (さくらの花束) como Hirano Sakiko (平野咲子) *2013 Taklimakan (タクラマカン) Vídeos Musicales * 2007 Buono! - Honto no Jibun (ホントのじぶん) * 2015 MAGIC POWER - I Still Love You (Japanese Ver.) Publicidad *2005 American Family Seimei Hoken Kaisha Nippon Shisha 'Urashima Taro Hen' (アメリカンファミリー生命保険会社日本支社「浦島太郎篇」) Internet *2006 Hello! Pro Hour *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2012 'Hagiwara Mai Desu ga... Nani ka?' *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2006-2008 CUTIE PARTY *2008- ℃-ute Yajima Maimi no I My Me Maimi~ (℃-ute矢島舞美のI My Me まいみ~) *2013 Tokai no Hitorigurashi (都会の一人暮らし) (Radio drama) *2015- Hello! SATOYAMA&SATOUMI Club Rankings *Fue votada como la 7ª miembro favorita en los "Hello! Project Music Awards de 2007". http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2007/youarenotalone/member.htm *Obtuvo el 9º puesto en una encuesta de "¿Qué artistas tendrías como amante?" de CDTV en 2008. *Fue votada como la 2ª miembro favorita en los "Hello! Project Music Awards" de 2008. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2008/youcannotadvance/member.htm *Ella fue votada como segunda miembro favorita en los "Hello! Project Music Awards" de 2009. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2009/youcannotadvance/member.html *Obtuvo el 10º puesto en una encuesta de "¿Qué artista tendrías como amor?" de CDTV en 2010. *Fue votada como la 4ª miembro favorita en los "Hello! Project Music Awards" de 2010. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2010/result/member.html *Fue votada como la 7ª miembro favorita en los "Hello! Project Music Awards" de 2011. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2011/result/member.html *Fue votada como la 7ª miembro favorita en los "Hello! Project Music Awards" de 2012. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2012/result/member.html *Obtuvo el 15º puesto en "Cantante Idol que te guste más" de la revista Anikan R Yanyan de mayo de 2013. *Obtuvo el 31º puesto en el Ranking de Idols Femeninas de All Night Nippon Listener de 2013. *Obtuvo el 16º puesto en "Cantante Idol que te guste más" de la revista Anikan R Yanyan de mayo de 2013. *Obtuvo el 20º puesto en "Cantante Idol que te guste más" de la revista Anikan R Yanyan de octubre de 2013. *Fue votada como la 7ª miembro favorita en los "Hello! Project Music Awards" de 2013. https://fbcdn-sphotos-c-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-prn2/1526340_707443922623809_1971311801_n.jpg Trivia * Es considerada una de las más rápídas corredoras de Hello! Project, casi siempre quedando primera en las carreras de los festivales de deportes anuales y dijo que correr era uno de sus hobbies. * Nonaka Miki piensa que Maimi es la más guay de Hello! Project. * Los miembros y fans la llamaban La chica de la lluvia (Ameonna), decían que ella era la causa de que lloviera en días importantes, como eventos y conciertos. * Ella dice de si misma que es olvidadiza, pues incluso se olvida de cuando come. * Ama las cerezas y el shabu shabu. * Su especialidad es la caligrafía japonesa. * Piensa que no puede vencer a Sudo Maasa en fuerza física. * Dice que su punto fuerte es no preocuparse de cosas pequeñas. * No le gusta comer pescado, y fue criticada por ello en Gyao's Hello! Pro Hour, ya que preguntó a Abe Natsumi cuál era su tipo de sushi favorito cuando a ella misma no come sushi. * El apodo Yassui se lo dio Yaguchi Mari. * Ella cumple años el mismo día que Hagiwara Mai, Lehua Sandbo y Kago Ai. * "I My Me Mine" fue el título de una revista en la que se hablaba de Yajima, y como suena similar a Maimi algunos fans empezaron a llamarla así. * Dijo que uno de sus sueños es ser actriz. * Su talla de zapato japonés es la 24-25. * Ella tiene dos Caniches y un Jack Russell terrier. Yajima le dio uno de sus caniches a Shimizu Saki de Berryz Koubou. * Es buena amiga de Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami y Suzuki Airi. * No le gusta la crema, y raramente come pastel, prefiere tartas. * Fue el primer miembro de ºC-ute en lanzar un photobook. * Dice que es muy competente comiendo. * Su hermano mayor está casado. * Sus modelos a seguir son Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei y Fujimoto Miki. * Apareció en el MV de "Honto no Jibun" de Buono! con Okai Chisato. * Después de la graduación de Umeda Erika se convirtió en el miembro más alto de ºC-ute midiendo 165cm. * Excluyendo a Umeda Erika que se graduó, es también la mayor y el primer miembro en convertirse adulto legal en ºC-ute. * Su mejor amiga es Umeda Erika. * Cuando le preguntaron que en qué no perdería ºC-ute contra los otros grupos de Hello! Project, Maimi contestó que seguramente serían las primeras en un festival de deportes, porque todos los miembros son rápidos y atléticos. * Cuando le preguntaron que sonrisa de todos los miembros de Hello! Project le gustaba más, ella contestó Iikubo Haruna. * Kanazawa Tomoko de Juice=Juice, dijo que tenía envidia de la "voz preciosa" de Maimi. * Yajima y Takeuchi Akari fueron juntas a Disneyland. Mira También *Galería:Yajima Maimi *Lista:Discografía de Yajima Maimi *Lista:Apariciones en Conciertos & Eventos de Yajima Maimi *Lista:Photobooks & Revistas de Yajima Maimi Títulos Honorarios Referencias Enlaces Externos *Blog de ℃-ute oficial *Ameba Blog de ℃-ute Oficial *Perfil Oficial de ℃-ute (Hello! Project) cs:Yajima Maimi de:Yajima Maimi en:Yajima Maimi it:Yajima Maimi Categoría:Miembros de ℃-ute Categoría:Nacidos en 1992 Categoría:Nacidos en febrero Categoría:℃-ute Categoría:Yajima Maimi Categoría:Hello! Project Kids Categoría:ZYX Categoría:High-King Categoría:Little Gatas Categoría:Mix Gatas Categoría:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Categoría:Wonderful Hearts Categoría:Líderes de Grupos Categoría:H.P. All Stars Categoría:Miembros Nacidos en la Era Heisei Categoría:Hello! Project Categoría:Miembros Nacidos Antes de la Formación de Hello! Project Categoría:Miembros que aparecen en Hello! Pro Time Categoría:Miembros que aparecen en Hello! SATOYAMA Life Categoría:Miembros que aparecen en Hello! Morning Categoría:Miembros que aparecen en Utaban Categoría:Miembros que aparecen en Yorosen! Categoría:Miembros que aparecen en Hello! Pro Hour Categoría:DIY♡ Categoría:Miembros que aparecen en Berikyuu! Categoría:Cat's Eye 7 Categoría:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Categoría:BeriKyuu Categoría:Up-Front Works (discográfica) Categoría:Zetima Categoría:Mellowquad Categoría:Acuario Categoría:Miembros que Aparecen en el Hello! Project Station Categoría:Líderes Actuales Categoría:Líderes de Hello! Project Categoría:6 Pack Categoría:Salidas de 2017